The Rise Of Panther
by MossStarFromRiverClan
Summary: Sequel to Seeking Po's Father. A New threat rises in China, he has recreated Shens weapon, and he has a dark secret. Will Po and The five be able to Stop him? There will be tough challenges, secrets will be revealed, and pasts will be remembered
1. The Letter From Leopard

**Hey Everyone MossStarFromRiverclan Here! I Know i said There would be an epilogue to Seeking Po's Father, Then i decided, There should be a Sequel! So enjoy The Rise of Panther!**

It was a peaceful day in Dragon city, the children were playing, the locals were working, and some were just enjoying Themselves. It was a nice day, or so it seemed.

A Dark Figure walked through the city, surrounded by multiple figures just like him, almost like clones. Some of them carried a big crate, and some stood protectively around the figure. The local animals and children would stop and stare at the figures passing by to see what was going on. The figures just ignored the stares and kept walking. The figures walked until they reached the Palace within the city. "Finally…" the figure said in a cold, evil voice. The Figure picked the lock with his claw and led his companions inside.

Meanwhile, inside the palace was a leopard sitting on a throne. The leopard got up and walked toward his window, where he stared down at the city below, admiring the sight of his people working hard and having fun. A smile came on his face, and he walked towards a goat sitting behind a mat and a bowl. That goat was the soothsayer of Dragon City.

"Isn't this wonderful! The city is a great as ever!" The Leopard told Soothsayer.

The Soothsayer stayed quiet.

"Soothsayer?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"SOOTHSAYER!"

The Soothsayer sighed. "No it's not…he is coming."

The Leopard was confused "Who?"

"MASTER LEOPARD!" a voice sounded. Master Leopard Turned around and saw a panther.

"Panther…" he whispered. "How is he here…"

"Good afternoon…how have you been, good, now leave my house." Panther said.

"Your House?" A voice said, which came from a sheep who just entered the scene.

"Yes…i believe there was a panther on the front door, and look at me…i'm a panther. So…This is my palace, my city!" Panther snarled.

Master Leopard snarled back. "Do think that after 30 years, you can just come back and take this city? The city is run by us, and it always will be. You should of never changed."

"I knew you wouldn't of given the city up easily, thats why I will give you a gift…BRING IT IN BOYS!"

A bunch of panthers came in with a crate, they opened it and revealed a cannon.

Leopard's eyes widened. "Is that-?"

"You remember Shen right? The psychotic peacock who tried to take over China a month ago? Do you also remember his cannons? This is it, but better, improved, stronger. These cannons shoot cannonballs that are smaller, but they explode on contact, so catching them is impossible. So one hit, and your dead. So if you surrender and give me the city, you will survive and be sent to prison, if not well…you know what happens." Panther replied smugly.

Master Leopard looked at Panther in shock. He recreated Shen's weapon?

"We will never-" Master Sheep began but was cut of by Leopard.

"We Surrender…"

Master Sheep Looked at him in shock.

Panther Laughed evilly "Take Them away. The reign of the Panther has begun."

A few days later in the Valley of Peace, Master Tigress was awakening from her slumber. It had been a week since Po and her returned from their journey to meet Po's dad. Two weeks since they started a relationship. Many Things have changed since then, and Things were returning to normal. Tigress got up and got ready for her training, she put on her normal attire, except she got on a blue vest instead of red. (**A/N Remember Po's favorite color from LOA, and The deleted scene from KFP2)** She combed her fur, exited the dorms and walked toward the training hall.

When she walked inside the Training hall, Mantis was Sparring with Crane, Viper was avoiding the flames that shot out of the floor, and Po was sparring with Monkey.

Master Shifu noticed Tigress and said "Glad you could make it Tigress, you can spar with Viper."

"Hey Po! Your Girlfriend is here!" Monkey said.

Po looked over at Tigress. "Hey Tiger Lily! Love your vest!" Monkey took this distraction, and kicked Po across the room.

"Seriously Monkey." Po muttered.

Tigress rolled her eyes and walked over to help Po up. "No distractions Panda." Tigress Fake-scolded.

Po rolled his eyes as well. "Sorry Shifu." he muttered.

Tigress smiled and gave him a kiss. Po immediately kissed back.

"Get a room!" Monkey Shouted. Tigress broke the kiss and growled. Monkey flinched.

Master Shifu walked over. "Tigress is right Panda, don't let her distract you."

"She's not the only thing distracting me…" Po muttered.

"What was that?" Shifu asked.

"Nothing!" Po said and ran away towards the training dummy. Tigress followed him.

"Po are you ok?" Tigress asked him softly.

"No," he said, "I can't stop thinking about Dad."

Tigress leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry Po, your Dad respects your decision."

"How do you know-" Po started but was interrupted by Tigress kissing his lips.

"Because I know." she whispered.

Po gave her another kiss. Master Shifu interrupted. "Ahem."

The Tiger and Panda broke away from the kiss blushing madly.

"I believe you two should be training?" Shifu asked.

"Sorry Master…" They muttered.

"MASTER SHIFU!" Zeng called.

Shifu turned around. "What is wrong Zeng?"

"Letter from Master Leopard sir." Zeng said.

"No way!" Po said and ran towards Shifu. "Master Leopard the King of Dragon city?"

"Yes…but he has bad news. Here is his letter:

_Dear Master Shifu and Members of the Jade Palace,_

_Dragon City has been taken over by Panther, a panther who created remakes of Shen's weapon, but much more powerful. This weapon cannot be stopped like Shen's were, but if it is not China will fall. Please send help._

_Sincerely,_

_Master Leopard_.

"What do we do?" Mantis asked.

"How will we stop it?" Viper asked.

Master Shifu Paused. "Dragon Power."

"What?" Tigress asked.

"Dragon Power, The combined power of all the spirits of past Kung Fu masters. It can only be used by the Dragon warrior. If Po Masters This, he will not only be the most powerful Kung Fu master in the world, but he can defeat the weapon. But if he dies in that state…"

"What will happen!" Po said.

"The Dragon warrior cycle will end, and no more dragon warriors will ever exist again."

Meanwhile at The Dragon City Prison,

Leopard was handcuffed to the wall. His eyes were filled with defeat. Master Sheep was next to him, lost hope was written on his face.

"What will we do…" Master Sheep asked.

"Master Shifu, and his students will help."

"Can they win? Will they win?" Sheep asked.

Leopard paused. "We can hope…"

**That was Chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review!**


	2. Dragon Power and Daughters

Back at the Jade Palace…

"What! No More Dragon Warriors!" Po exclaimed in a panicky voice.

"Yes, no more Dragon Warriors, you see, if you die, all of the spirits of the past Dragon Warriors will disappear, including yours, so ending the Dragon Warrior cycle." Shifu explained as calm as he could muster.

Silence filled the training hall. No one knew how to respond. The explanation was like a smack in the face. It hurt. Knowing their friend could die was horrible, and even worse, losing all Dragon Warriors after him. Shifu sighed. He expected this retaction. He looked over at Po and Tigress, who both had the most pained expression you would ever see. Tigress broke the silence by asking "How can Po master Dragon Power in just a few days?" she asked trying to be serious, but you could hear the worry in her voice.

Master Shifu paused. He had to think, then he remembered something important. "He doesn't have to. He just needs to use it once. I heard that the Dragon Warrior before Po, Chi Li the Rhino, learned the power when he got angry at his enemy for killing his wife, so the power can be summoned by anger. So, Po will learn it when something bad happens."

"Oh…" Tigress replied. You could now tell Tigress was frightened.

"Master…" Po asked. "Could I really die? I don't wanna die…I haven't done things I really wanna do! I wanna get married, have kids, do other…awesome stuff!" Po said overreacting. Tigress just gave Po a strange look.

"Panda! Calm down! Everything will be fine!" Shifu yelled, but he wasn't so sure. "You will be able to all of the things you want to do! Probably…" Shifu added the last part in a whisper.

"Um… Master…should we go?" Viper asked slowly.

"Um…of course…good luck…" Shifu said. "You all go, except Tigress, I need to talk to her for a second."

Everyone left except Tigress. Tigress looked at Shifu, "What do you-?" She tried to ask but Shifu ran up to her and gave her a hug.

Tigress was speechless. Never in a million years had she seen this coming. Shifu then broke the hug and started to speak.

"You could die on this journey…and I think i should tell you that…I love you, not as a student, but as a daughter." Tigress' eyes watered as he went on. "I was just afraid, afraid that you would end up like Tai Lung if I treated you with as much emotion and care as i did for him. I thought you would be too ambitious for power…I thought…I didn't want you to be a Tai Lung is all i'm saying. Tigress I love you, you are my daughter not my student. I am your father Tigress." Shifu admitted. Tigress couldn't contain herself, she gave Shifu a hug.

"I will be careful on this journey Shi-I mean Baba…for you." Tigress said in a whisper. She let go of Shifu and ran out of the palace. With one last look back, she ran towards the village, where her friends awaited her.

Meanwhile…

Panther sat on his new throne and talked to the Soothsayer. "I am successful!" The Panther Boasted. "This city is finally mine!"

"It would of been yours earlier if you didn't kill the Tigers." She snarled.

"Yes, now none will stop me, no more Tigers." Panther said.

"You are a fool! One Tiger still lives! And she will defeat you!" Soothsayer snarled again.

Panther ran up to soothsayer and grabbed her by the neck. "LIES! I KILLED THE TIGERS!" He Snarled with rage.

"N-no." Soothsayer sputtered. "T-the L-leader of the F-furious F-five, the m-most p-powerful. H-her name i-is T-Tigress, she's a-a T-tiger."

"I will kill her, and prove you wrong! China will be mine."

It was nighttime, and the five and Po were asleep on a boat to Dragon City. Tigress woke up, and walk outside. Po noticed this and followed her. Tigress stood at the front of the boat staring into the distance. She heard a soft "Are you ok?" and she turned around and saw Po. She said nothing, but she sighed.

"Tigress, what's wrong?" Po asked wrapping an arm around her with a worried voice.

Tigress sighed again, "I-I'm thinking of Shifu…" She admitted. "He told me that he thought of me as more than a student…he thinks of me as a-a daughter."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Po asked confused.

"I just don't get why he didn't tell me sooner…" Tigress murmured.

"He was just scared Tigress." Po said kissing her on the cheek.

"I know…lets turn in…" Tigress said and the walked into the boat.

Meanwhile, in Dragon Prison.

Leopard read the letter in his hands. "I have good news and bad news."

Sheep looked at him. "The good news?"

"The Furious Five and The Dragon Warrior are on their way."

"The Bad News?"

Leopards face Darkened. "They will have trouble defeating the weapon, and the Dragon Warrior's Inner Peace can't help us. He needs Dragon Power."

Sheep winced. "That won't be easy…remember Chi Li?"

Leopard nodded. "It will be hard to master."

"How will he master it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Could we help? We helped Chi Li."

Leopard Thought for a while. Could they help. He knew that they helped Chi Li, but he didn't know if they could help the new Dragon Warrior.

"Possibly." was Leopard's response.

**Chi Li=Life energy and Strength.**

**Review!**


	3. Nightmares and Scares

Chapter 3

_Tigress' nightmare_

_Tigress was in a strange jail cell. She was chained to the wall by her paws. She struggled to get out of them but the metalwork was very well done. She growled in annoyance. She looked around and saw the rest of the five passed out, but not Po. Her eyes widened. Then she heard a dark voice. "Where's your Dragon Warrior?"_

_Tigress looked up and saw a figure in the darkness. When he showed himself she growled "Panther." As if she had seen him before. "Where is he?"_

_The dark cat smirked. "I cannot tell you that."_

"_TELL ME OR I'LL KILL YOU!" She snarled._

_Panther just laughed as he walked away. "I'd like to see you try." He slammed the jail cell door and walked away._

Tigress woke up with a start. She was sweating and was panting loudly. Her dream was so vivid. So real. It was like it had happened, but it hasn't. She shook her thoughts away as the sleeping panda next to her awoke. "G' morning Tigress." Po said sort-of sleepily. He noticed something was wrong with his Tiger girlfriend. "Are you ok?"

Tigress looked at him. "I-"

She was interrupted by Mantis. "Good Morning everybody. Time to go after Panther." He said as he hopped out of the boat. They had arrived at Dragon City. Everyone followed except Po and Tigress.

"Seriously, are you alright?" Po asked.

Tigress sighed. "I had a nightmare."

"What about?" Po asked.

"Panther."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later."

Po sighed, but brought Tigress into his arms for a hug. "You know I'm here for you right?"

Tigress nodded and hugged back. Breaking the hug she said "Let's go, the five are waiting."

Everyone headed out to the city. "First things first. We have to release Masters Sheep and Leopard from prison." Crane told everyone.

"How will we get past the panthers?" Viper said. Everyone looked at her in confusion. She pointed with her tail sure enough, there were panthers everywhere.

"That's a problem." Monkey said.

"_Nooooooo_." Mantis said sarcastically.

"Don't be sarcastic! I was just saying-"

"Will you both stop? How are we going to get past?" Viper said.

"Stealth Mode?" Po asked.

"But you're not exactly…um…good at stealth mode." Viper said.

Po pouted. "I'm better with stealth mode now."

"Yeah right…" Tigress muttered and Po glared at her.

Viper sighed. "Well, I guess Po is better at stealth mode now. We have no other choice."

"Let's go." Tigress said.

-Meanwhile at Dragon Palace-

Panther was swinging around his sword, preparing to face the Dragon Warrior and The Furious Five. Soothsayer couldn't help but be amused. As much as the panther wouldn't admit it, she knew he was afraid. She spoke up. "You are afraid aren't you?"

Panther snarled. "NO! I AM NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING! I will kill the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five."

Soothsayer rolled her eyes. "I always knew your emotions ever since you were a child. I can tell when you're afraid."

Panther scoffed. "Whatever, leave my presence."

Soothsayer left the room. Panther sighed to himself. "I will kill the Dragon Warrior…and no one will stop me.


End file.
